Destino Cruzado
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Paso casi una vida enamorada de el, pero eso debía terminar, debía dejar ir a Tsuna. Solo le quedaba tomar esa misión porque no deseaba ver mas la boda, pero no esperaba que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera. Deseaba que las cosas fueran menos fantaseosas pero sabia que eso era imposible si Vongola estaba involucrada. Dios te pedí misericordia y me terminas envidiando al pasado


Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano.

 **¿FUE ACASO MI DESEO O SIMPLEMENTE FUE EL DESTINO?**

¿Cuantos días?

¿Cuantas semanas?

¿Cuántos meses?

¿Cuantos años?

¿En cuánto tiempo podre olvidarlo?

Ella era un tonta que había caído en el amor a muy temprana edad, lo admitía pero eso no le impidió seguir a la persona que amaba hasta Italia, entrenando para así convertirse en una esposa responsable y digna del respeto de los demás.

Cada día rezaba para que él le mirara de otra forma que no fuera solo amistad, sabía que era un amor que casi rallaba en la locura pero no le importaba. Mientras lo tuviera a su lado sabía que podría soportarlo todo, incluso cuando tenía que matar a alguien en alguna misión para la familia.

Aunque su maestro Reborn le dijera que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo la verdad es que no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería que este amor que sintió por su jefe fuera correspondido, a fin de cuentas llevaba mucho tiempo amándolo para que este no fuera mutuo.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero ahora se hallaba parada en la esquina de una iglesia mirando a la dulce pareja que se encontraba en plena felicidad, su amor ahora no tenía sentido ni rumbo, ahora que observaba a su primer amor esposando a su mejor amiga se preguntaba que había estado haciendo tantos años. ¿A dónde se había ido su felicidad que tanto anhelaba? Ahora comprendía cuando sus subordinados se llegaban a reír de ella.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de las señales?

Era más que obvio que Tsunayoshi sentía algo por Kyoko pero ella era la única ciega que solo había estado viendo la moneda de un solo lado. Cerro los ojos cuando ellos se besaron para así dar por finalizada la unión, todos aplaudieron con júbilo incluido ella pero sin expresar nada en su cara, lo hacia todo para que nadie sintiera lastima innecesaria hacia su persona. Por su intercomunicador dio órdenes a su escuadrón para que empezaran a moverse y siguieran a la pareja que estaba caminando a la salida de la iglesia a fin de cuentas la seguridad era su responsabilidad pero eso no le impidió quedarse hasta el último excusándose de que era por protocolo…pero la verdad es que deseaba estar a solas solo para pensar y tranquilizarse un poco, debía hacerlo ya que no podía permitirse que su juicio se viera nublado por sus sentimientos, suspiro un poco dando por terminada su labor en la iglesia, se persino en señal de respeto a Dios dándose la vuelta para salir pero siendo interrumpida por el padre.

-Señor Padre. A que debo el honor-se arrodillo para mostrar respeto, agradecía tener su traje de pantalón o si no se vería como una ofensa. Sin siquiera mirarlo espero la respuesta, una que sinceramente no esperaba.

-Mi pobre oveja, pude ver que tú eras la única perdida entre todos. ¿Puedo preguntar que aflige a tu alma? -sonrió tomándole el hombro para que ella se levantara a lo cual Haru obedeció sin chistar-aunque por fuera vea a una mujer que no expresa nada, por tus ojos puedo percibir un corazón roto

-Discúlpeme Padre pero eso debe ser un secreto entre nosotros, nadie en la familia debe conocer lo que sus labios profesan-la chica tomo la mano del hombre besándole el torso en señal de respeto-por ahora solo Dios me otorgara el castigo por poseer estos sentimientos corruptos

-Si así lo deseas, estoy seguro que Dios te perdonara ya que el arrepentimiento es uno de los primeros pasos para el perdón-retiro su mano persignando a la chica- que Dios ampare tu alma en su santa gloria

-Gracias Padre por concederme su perdón-agacho la cabeza en respeto, dándose la vuelta para salir de la capilla. Ser sermoneada en ese punto solo le provoco un mal sabor de cabeza, ella más que nadie sabía que la envidia era un pecado demasiado grave y más si lo sentías por su amiga.

Llamo a su escuadrón para saber cómo estaban procediendo, espero unos segundos sin obtener respuesta. Suspiro cansada empezando a caminar, no necesitaba un carro y no utilizaría su caja arma para apresurar el paso a fin de cuentas solo caminaría unos kilómetros hasta llegar a la villa en donde se estaría celebrando la fiesta, joder adoraba ese lugar más que nadie y aparte las leyendas que se cuentan de ese lugar desde la era del primer jefe Vongola eran dignas para plasmarlas en una novela romántica. Se sonrojo por el pensamiento preguntándose quien era la mujer que conquistó a Primo, según se decía ella hacía de todo por evitarlo y no quedarse a solas con el pero el jefe era demasiado insistente, hasta que surgió el "milagrito".

-Joven señorita-Haru volteo despejando su mente de romanticismo encontrándose con el anciano más respetado de la familia-disculpe que la moleste pero al parecer he sido dejado atrás

-Discúlpeme señor Talbot, ha sido un descuido de mi parte que usted aún no se encuentre en la fiesta- agacho la cabeza pidiendo perdón pero no se esperó ser golpeada levemente en la cabeza por el bastón del anciano.

-Eres demasiado seria señorita pero aprovechemos para hablar, hace mucho que no tengo compañía de ningún tipo-el anciano se sentó en una de las bancas de la iglesia siendo seguido por la chica-he podido ver que no estás muy feliz por la boda

-Pido disculpas si así lo vio, no era mi intensión dar una imagen equivocada-se empezó a retorcer los dedos en señal de nerviosismo aunque su rostro era una piedra en ese momento-¿Alguien más lo noto?

-Solo el padre y yo aunque Tsunayoshi puede que también pero con lo ocupado que esta dudo mucho que le prestase atención- bien si el viejo quería hacerla sentir miserable y poca cosa ya lo había logrado-perdona mi rudeza pero he visto tu progreso desde que entraste en la familia, fue bastante refrescante ver tu entusiasmo en las practicas aunque ese brillo que mostraban tus ojos se ha ido apagando con el paso de las estaciones

-Si lo sé, últimamente me he encontrado con los ánimos por los suelos-saco su caja arma apreciando su hermosa simpleza ya que era un reflejo de ella misma, la verdad no le gustaban lo ostentosas que llevaban los guardianes de otras familias ni las de sus subordinados y le alegraba que nadie preguntara por su pequeño amiguito. A lo mejor nadie sabía que animal era y eso le alegraba bastante ya que era bastante difícil de explicar-pero hago lo que puedo

-Dime señorita, si estuviera en tu poder ¿Cambiarias tu destino por el de la señorita Kyoko?-el viejo herrero la miro buscando la verdad alegrándose de ver una sincera sonrisa-no lo harías ¿Verdad?

-No, la verdad me alegra que esos dos sean felices y siendo sinceros no les deseo arrebatar tal alegría y felicidad. Como dice el dicho mientras los enamorados se amen los terceros en discordia se apartan-beso su caja para después guardarla, era un regalo muy preciado. Posiblemente el ultimo que recibiría de su primer amor.

-Pero te arrepientes, se te nota en la cara que algo aparte de la boda te ha estado molestando desde algún tiempo-puntualizo el anciano, quería asegurarse antes de darle ese preciado tesoro.

Haru lo miro con una expresión de ligera culpa-la verdad sí, me arrepiento de no haber amado a alguien más, yo simplemente me enfrasque en un amor que al final termino por consumirme.

-¿Deseas amar?-le pregunto intrigado mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa naranja.

-Si pero ahora es tarde, estoy cerca de los treinta. Conociendo a los idiotas de los hombres seguramente yo ya soy mercancía pasada-sonrió con pesar mirando el anillo de su dedo índice derecho acariciándolo por mero instinto. Después la mano del viejo herrero se posó en su anillo como si quisiera darle consuelo pero ella no lo miro a los ojos, no quería ver esos ojos llenos de lástima que había estado recibiendo desde que se enteró del compromiso.

-Toma pequeña señorita, es un regalo de mi parte. Puedes considerarlo como la llave para un nuevo futuro para ti-Haru miro la bolsa naranja extrañada, había un anillo parecido al de los guardianes pero con el símbolo de una flor.

-Vaya gracias, es muy precioso más porque se encuentra una Belladona en ella-Sonrió poniéndoselo en la mano izquierda, en el dedo marital-si fuese un poco más joven me sentiría muy halagada

-Sé que lo estas, no todos los días un apuesto señor te regala anillos y esto-le entrego una caja arma para la sorpresa de ella, era negra con el símbolo Vongola del lado derecho y del lado izquierda el de los Simón-esto te lo doy porque sé que te hará falta. Ve a la fiesta pero no te quedaras toda la noche, tendrás una misión de suma importancia para mí y la familia-sonrió misterioso provocándole un ligero escalofrío a Haru pero ella lo dejo pasar, a fin de cuentas ella no quería llegar a ver la parte cursi del pastel.

-Entendido señor Talbot, me alistare antes de llegar al salón-se levantó extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su acompañante, empezaron a caminar de manera tranquila para disfrutar el paisaje.

-Por cierto pequeña, he pedido que confeccionen un traje especial para ti-el viejo saco de su ropa un maletín-por ello no es necesario que des vueltas de la fiesta a la mansión, eso te retrasaría-le tendió el traje- es especial al igual que tu estilo de pelea. Hice que se basaran en tu tradición para trabajarlo

Haru sonrió sonrojada, esperaba que no la pusieran como sacerdotisa o algo por el estilo, miro a Talbot abrazándolo ligeramente-es muy amable de su parte señor, le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón lo que ha hecho por mi

-No te preocupes, para eso me encuentro aparte…-se quedó callado un poco pero solo negó con la cabeza-solo ten cuidado con la misión, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Pasado, presente y futuro, debes recordar que estos son muy engañosos-llegaron a la entrada donde ella se despidió a fin de cuentas no se tardaría tanto en cambiarse.

Llego al baño de la segunda planta, cerro con seguro dispuesta a recogerse su largo cabello odiándolo en el momento. Ultima vez que le hacía caso a Chrome sobre dejárselo crecer hasta la cintura, se hizo un chongo tipo cebolla poniéndose la máscara que le hacían parecer una especie de terminador o Gola mosca en pequeño ya que en vez de mascara era una especie de casco, después la capucha, los pantalones, las medias, los zapatos y al final la tipo coraza que solo le cubría el torso. Después vinieron los complementos tales como armadura de brazos, hombros, cuchillos, cinto y cajas arma.

Se miró en el espejo admirándose de acuerdo lo admitía era un lindo traje-Ahora me parezco a una ninja hecha y derecha. ¿Por qué diantres no me dieron un traje así antes si somos el uno para el otro? Aparte es de un hermoso y neutro negó-sonrió admirándolo un poco más, estaba confeccionado a la perfección ya que no se podía ver si era hombre o mujer y agradeció el gesto ya que usualmente si los enemigos sabían que los atacaba una mujer se ponían de parlanchines y machistas lo cual era equivalente a que tenía que matar a unos imbéciles.

Salió sorprendiendo a los guardias de la entrada que estaban listos para atacarla, pero solo mostrando su identificación la dejaron pasar algo extrañados.

-Dios si eres benévolo con esta tonta por favor no me dejes pasar vergüenzas innecesarias-rogo, pero una vez dentro se escondió en las sombras de los grandes jardines ubicando a Talbot en la mesa de los aperitivos junto a Lambo que se atragantaba con los aperitivos, a Gokudera pegado a Tsunayoshi y Kyoko claro no sin el típico Ryohei que lloraba a mares por la felicidad de su hermana.

Miro a la entrada donde estaba Yamamoto junto a Chrome, al parecer estaban conversando de lo más felices a lo mejor ya dando por fin el esperado paso que todos ansiaban que dieran. Se dirigió a saltos al tejado donde se encontró a Hibari en el balcón, parecía que estaba dormido pero conociéndolo estaba más alerta de lo normal o simplemente quería alejarse de todos como era costumbre. Recordó la vez en que trabajaron juntos y el como ella le salvo el pellejo en una misión en la base de Rusia, sabía que el honor de Hibari jamás se lo perdonaría por ello se la había pasado evitándola o amenazándola con la mirada.

Joder, nunca podía estar con alguien normal en esa familia.

Desvió la mirada encontrándose Mukuro en la esquina del lugar, admirando las rosas sonriendo de lo más normal. Suspiro aun sorprendiéndose de lo extraño que era ese hombre. Salto una vez más a un árbol llorón que se encontraba en la otra parte de la fiesta, podía ver el movimiento de sus subordinados.

-La capitana se está tardando-oh no, mierda ahora hablarían mal de ella, como de costumbre-¿Crees que ella se encuentre bien después de esto?

-Quien sabe pero ella debe recordar que antes de ser mujer es un soldado-respondió uno de los mayores de su división, ese cara de piedra-pero admiro que se haya comportado en todo el día

-Y que lo digas-caminaron al árbol llorón donde se sentaron, solo para calmar el dolor de sus rodillas-solo un idiota no se daría cuenta del amor unilateral de subordinado-jefe. Eso al principio nos hizo el hazme reír de todo el mundo no lo crees ¿Tigre?

-Pero la jefa lo compenso con el entrenamiento y las misiones completadas, no por nada somos una división aparte-se cruzó de brazos con orgullo-me alegra de que los nombres clave sean utilizados aun hoy en día cobra, es divertido ver como los de otras divisiones no saben ni cómo llamarnos

El de menor rango sonrió palpando su arma-somos lo mejor de lo mejor, no le ganamos a nadie con ser raros claro quitando a los lunáticos de Varia, a esos no los supera ni Satán-los dos sonrieron ya levantándose-te veré después. Me toca el ala sur y no quiero que la jefa se enoje conmigo porque no estoy ya en mi puesto

-De acuerdo, avísale a águila y a lobo que estén preparados para cualquier acontecimiento-cada quien se fue por su lado, cuando Haru estuvo segura de que nadie estaba cerca bajo de un salto. Quería limpiarse una lágrima que escapo por el estúpido sentimentalismo de sus subordinados, ella creía que ellos odiaban sus sobrenombres. Bueno al principio se le hizo una estupenda idea pero al ver la cara de desagrado de los demás al minuto se arrepintió pero esa incertidumbre paso al ver como ya empezaban a llamarse por el animal que tenían en su caja arma. Y bueno con ella le bastaba que le dijeran jefa y nada más.

-Joder, son unos malditos sensibles-sonrió regresando una vez más al tejado, no había nada fuera de lo común. Todos comían o tomaban una copa de champagne, había juegos de borrachos como quien le disparaba mejor a una botella que se encontraba al otro extremo del jardín, se maldijo cuando una bala paso rozando a Chrome provocando que Mukuro casi matara a un jefe de otra familia.

Incluso el noveno tuvo que intervenir para que no hubiera un conflicto, en si Vongola ya tenía suficientes problemas para otras diez generaciones pero lo que no se esperaba que Ieyasu y Nana se encontraran ahí, no tenía mucho que por fin él había revelado el secreto a su mujer y está en verdad lo había aceptado demasiado rápido.

Nana para poder calmar la creciente ira de los presentes empezó a revelar todos los fallos y vergüenzas de su hijo. Desde que nació hasta que empezó a utilizar pañales e incluso revelo cuando se calló de las escaleras por culpa de que se puso los zapatos al revés.

Eso generaba risas y vergüenzas ajenas, era de conocimiento común que el décimo no siempre fue el hombre genial que es ahora. Los niños de otras familias correteaban sin parar causando estragos por donde pasaban.

Simplemente hermoso.

Miro a la derecha donde se encontraba el pastel, al parecer ya era hora de que lo cortaran. Todos se juntaron alrededor de este y ella busco a Talbot ubicándolo en la parte contraria de donde estaba la gente, con sigilo fue a encontrarse con él.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto posicionándose frente a él donde le vio asentir-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer señor?

-Ve a encontrarte con el décimo, no hables para que no descubra quien eres y entrégale esto-le extendió una carta con el símbolo Vongola marcado en cera enfrente y un dispositivo similar a una caja-si rechaza la petición quítale el dispositivo y corre lo más lejos que puedas, no dejes que te atrapen. Una vez que estés lista tu misión empezara, los detalles lo descubrirás por ti misma por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir

-Como ordene-Haru extrañada por las ordenes camino entre los invitados moviéndose despacio llamando la atención de los guardianes que solo la observaban atentos, los invitados se fueron apartando para dejarla en medio frente a la pareja que se disponía a cortar la inmensidad de pastel.

No dijo nada como le habían pedido, se arrodillo bajando la cabeza con el mayor respeto posible extendiendo la carta y el dispositivo. Reborn que salía junto a Bianchi se acercaron a ella analizando los objetos, por mera precaución.

-Al parecer el tiempo ha llegado-Haru solo asintió sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, su maestro a veces era tan misterioso que llegaba a dar bastante miedo. No quería que la descubrieran tan pronto porque no quería ser vista como una traidora o algo peor que le llegasen a hacer algo a sus subordinados pero suspiro con alivio cuando escucho como Bianchi se alejaba, lo más seguro le estaba entregando las cosas a Tsunayoshi.

El capo miro el sello en la carta suspirando, ni en su boda lo dejaban en paz, abrió el sobre mirando el contenido frunciendo el ceño. Se mantuvo callado hasta que termino de leer, todos lo miraban expectantes incluida Kyoko.

-Me niego ante la solicitud-Haru sorprendida por la respuesta tan cortante empezo a correr hasta quedar frente a Tsuna. Su mision ya habia comenzado y no podia quedarse en el mismo lugar, le arrebato el dispositivo alarmando a los guardianes los cuales no dudaron en empezar a atacarla. Maldiciendo corrio hacia ninguna parte, todo el jodido lugar era campo abierto y el poder esconderse era una tarea imposible, sintio el tintineo de sus cajas y sus armas pero no queria utilizarlas, así era más facil que la identificaran ya que su estilo era un poco tradicionalista y sus armas eran especiales.

Dejo de divagar cuando esquivo la primera tanta de bombas que venian de parte de Gokudera, seguido de los erizos de Hibari. Pasando las ilusiones de Chrome y las de Mukuro, ahora estaba más agradecida con todos cuando aceptaron entrenar con ella. Podia defenderse un poco de sus ataques, al menos lo suficiente para que no la mataran.

Corrio otro poco tropezandose por suerte porque llegaba uno de los proyectiles de Gokudera y los cuernos de Lambo, rodo un poco para levantarse cubriendose al instante de los puños de Ryohei. Joder el maldito sabia como atacar, sentia como se le estaban quebrando los huesos de los brazos. Sin siquiera pensarselo le dio una patada para mandarlo lejos, agradeciendo que fuera a una considerable distancia pero ese sentimiento no le duro mucho.

Por un momento se paralizo, esa sensacion ¡Mierda! Los Shimon tambien la estaba siguiendo, eso era el doble de problemas.

-Tsuna-esa era la voz de Enma, oh no. El hiper duo estaba listo para atraparla. ¿Que demonios estaba escrito en esa carta para que la estuvieran siguiendo como si fuese una puta criminal?, siguio corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana lo cual era cierto si la llegaban a atrapar.

Seguia esquivando los ataques como podia, hasta que una vez más tropezo recibiendo un golpe de su jefe en el estomago, el golpe era tal que la mando volando unos cuantos metros. Una vez más maldijo sin poder levantarse por culpa del dolor, ahora estaba rodeada por los guardianes.

Empezo a toser expulsando cierto liquido de sus labios, no tuvo que romperse la cabeza para saber que era. El sabor de la sangre era inconfundible.

Vio al decimo aproximarse a ella, sus ojos eran frios. Ahora ella era una amenaza y lo peor de todo es que no sabia por que lo era pero todo su miedo se duplico cuando sintio unas cadenas en su cuello.

¡Santa mierda!

-¿Qué hacen aquí Vendice?-Gokudera los encaro protegiendo a su jefe, aunque estaban en buenos terminos depsues de la batalla arcobaleno aun desconfiaba de ellos.

-Guardian de la tormenta. Hemos venido por nuestro prisionero-Haru estaba siendo asfixiada por las cadenas, intento quitarselas sin éxito. ¿De donde mierdas ella era parte de los prisioneros? Se le estaba nublando la vista pero se rehusaba a desmayarse, no entendia que parte de esto era de su mision.

Quieria salir de ahí lo más rapido posible, miro a los carceleros sorprendiendose ligeramente de ver a su jefe pero este no miraba a ninguno de los guardianes si no a ella.

-A pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que te mire- ¿Pero que demonios esta diciendo ese bebe? Estaba bien que ella ya estuviera vieja pero no era para tanto. Empezo a forcejear, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas-es inutil, aun no terminas de pagar tu condena-Haru por instinto apreto el dispositivo el cual empezo a hacer un extraño ruido. Todos se apartaron cuando una luz empezo a expandirse cubriendola por completo.

Cuando se disipo la luz solo un crater aparecio sin dejar rastro del espia, todos suspiraron sin entender que estaba pasando, los Vendice se habian retirado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Esa noche habia sido por demás extraña.

-Decimo. ¿Qué venia en esa carta?- pregunto Gokudera impaciente por saber la respuesta.

Tsuna extendio la carta sorprendiendo a su mano derecha la cual empezo a leerlo de igual forma frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que mierdas es esto! ¡Esto no tiene un puto sentido!-arrojo el papel al suelo enojado, no entendia la jodida broma. Chrome la tomo leyendola en voz alta ya que no queria que nadie se perdiera ningun detalle.

 _01 de Enero de 1xxx_

 _Buenas noches Decimo Vongola dejeme felicitarlo por su boda pero eso por ahora no es de nuestra importancia, se preguntara el porque de esta carta de hace tanto tiempo y el como se de usted pero la verdad va más de su entendimiento por ello le ruego que deje ir a la señorita Haru Miura por su propio bien ya que su destino ya a sido marcado por nosotros. No es necesario que oponga resintencia ante esta peticion pero debe comprender que esto es de alta importancia por ello le ruego que al mensajero que e mandado debe entregarle a la joven para que venga ante nosotros._

 _Si rechaza nuestra amabilidad nos veremos en la necesidad de despedir a su reciente esposa Sasagawa Kyoko si no desea que eso suceda asesine al mensajero o encierrelo._

 _Con afecto y respeto H.M._

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, Tsuna ya enfriando su cabeza mando a todos a que buscaran a Haru, esto no podia estarle pasando en ese día.

-Busquen en cada rincon, en cada cede o familia pero debemos encontrarla a como de lugar-dio su orden provocando un alboroto sin fijarse que lo observaban desde una esquina.

-¿Era necesario tanto teatro para que ella se fuera?-Reborn sonrio mirando a Talbot el cual solto una carcajada.

-Que se puede decir, me gustan los dramas de este tipo-solto su ultima risa-pero me sorprende que la chica haya sido tan obediente y lista-saco otra carta en sobre negro-me dio las instrucciones al pie de la letra y eso que esta carta tiene sus años

-Era obvio, para nosotros solo a pasado hace unos minutos-oculto su rostro en su sombrero-pero saber que por ella esta familia se convertira en lo que es ahora me sorprendio

-Lo que te sorprendio saber era lo otro-agrego el anciano dirigiendose a la salida-puedes cambiar el destino si la deseas de regreso pero eso dependera de cuanta voluntad demuestren en esta generación-se despidio desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la joven noche.


End file.
